Helping Numbuh Two
Part One of Three Level 4 Easy Numara İki Sektör V - Mahalleler Rewards: 4LV Mission CRATE, 310 Fusion Matter, 100 Taros Mission Offer: Sneaky Spawns are trying to Terrafuse the KND tree house. Can you help us fight 'em? Adım 1: Defeat six Sneaky Spawns. We got a problem right here on our own doorstep. Fuse sent Sneaky Spawns to Terrafuse the neighborhood and destroy the KND tree house. If you can stop six of those Sneaky Spawns, we'll be safe through lunchtime. Adım 2: Return to Numbuh Two. You made short work of those Sneaky Spawns! Sector V is safe now. Come on back to the tree house for a reward. Mission Summary: You got those Spawns before they could do any real damage. The KND tree house is safe, at least until lunch. We'll get someone else to stop 'em until dinner. Notes: Defend the tree house from Sneaky Spawn. I defeated six Sneaky Spawns! Part Two of Three Level 4 Easy Numara İki Sektör V - Mahalleler Rewards: 4LV Mission CRATE, 310 Fusion Matter, 100 Taros Mission Offer: Have you tried out the SCAMPER? This Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescumabob. Check it out! Adım 1: Go to the SCAMPER. I designed the SCAMPER to provide speedy and comfortable air transport! All the kids who help us fight Fuse are allowed to use it for fast travel. Check it out. You'll find the SCAMPER in Hero Square. Adım 2: Defeat three Ultramagno Beetles. Whoa, the Ultramagno Beetles in the area are getting ready to attack the SCAMPER. You'd better defeat three of 'em. Adım 3: Return to Numbuh Two. Thanks for defending the SCAMPER. For a small fee, you can fly just about anywhere. Just talk to the KND attendant to take flight. Now come on back to the tree house for a reward. Mission Summary: Use the SCAMPER any time you need fast transit. Remember, you have to register at your destination, first. Make sure you tie your shoes! Notes: Protect the SCAMPER in Sector V. I visited the SCAMPER and fended off some Ultramagno Beetles. Part Three of Three Level 4 Normal Numara İki Sektör V - Mahalleler Rewards: Proton Boots, 310 Fusion Matter, 100 Taros Mission Offer: We've got a problem with the SCAMPER. One of those nasty Ultramagno Beetles stole the SCAMPER'S Flange Delimiter. Without it, someone could get hurt! Adım 1: Defeat Ultramagno Beetles. An Ultramagno Beetle stole the Flange Delimiter from the SCAMPER. Without the Flange Delimiter, the SCAMPER may not be safe. You need to play exterminator on those Fusion bugs and see if one of them has it. Adım 2: Put Delimiter back in SCAMPER. Now that you recovered the Flange Delimiter, please put it back inside the SCAMPER. Mission Summary: What a relief! The SCAMPER is safe again. I mean, if you can't trust a huge camper to fly you safely to another area, what can you trust? Notes: Help Numbuh Two repair the SCAMPER. I defeated some Ultramagno Beetles and repaired the SCAMPER. Now we can fly around safely. Category:Geçmiş'teki Dünya Görevleri